Part 1 Christmas
by LancesKitten
Summary: A tale of Holiday Spirit... and possibly, the beginning of a beautiful romance. KA


**RELATIVE DISCLAIMERS** apply. **World Events Productions** owns Voltron and all related characters. All new characters are of my own creation.

**WARNINGS:** None, really. Contains a little fluff.

As always, C&Cs are very welcome and much appreciated. :)  
(email: lances underscore kitten at yahoo dot com - just put in the symbols and take out the spaces )

Notes: When you see, _'something like this'_ it's a thought. And when you see **something** like this, it's there to indicate where a word should be stressed. :)

**"Christmas"** (Revised version) Part 1/1  
by Shannon

The five space explorers, who had been sent to Arus by the Alliance to bring back Voltron, all sat quietly in the rec room of the Castle of Lions. They had been on Arus for several months and, back on Terra, it was almost Christmas. They were all trying to maintain cheerful demeanors, yet a cloud of sadness hovered over them. Pidge and Hunk were playing a game of checkers, which neither was very interested in tonight. Sven sat at a desk, holding a pen over a piece of paper, attempting to write a letter home, but he could find no words. Keith sat on the couch reading a book, yet he hadn't turned a page for nearly an hour. Lance stood with his back to them, looking out the window, seemingly searching for an answer to a question only he knew.

"Maybe we could put up a tree in here." Pidge said, breaking the silence as he looked up from his game with Hunk.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. What about you guys?" the Big Guy turned to the rest of the team.

"Would Nanny let us?" Sven asked. Not a one of them knew what to make of her.

"I guess there's only one way to find out. But which one of us is brave enough to ask her?" Lance responded while looking pointedly at Keith.

The Captain sighed, the sound filled with resignation. He already knew where this was going. "Anyone volunteer?" he stood as he asked, already knowing what the outcome would be. "I'll go ask," his words floated back to his friends, as he crossed the room and headed off to find Nanny.

8888888888888888

As the kitchen door slid open, the Princess of Arus turned from her task and instantly felt the butterflies within her stomach start to stir. Setting a plate of freshly baked cookies on the counter, she smiled, her gentle blue eyes shining brightly as she spoke.

"Hello, Keith. Would you like a cookie? I just baked them."

Keith smiled back, his soft brown eyes warming at the sight of her, "Sure." He walked toward her, all the while taking in her grace and beauty. He had been absolutely taken with her from the first time he had laid eyes on her and the more time he spent getting to know her, the more enchanted he became. He accepted the pro-offered cookie with a "thank you" and took a bite.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked, pouring a glass of milk for herself.

"Yeah, thanks." he responded. _'I could get used to this,'_ he thought as his mind drifted off into a fantasy where she was his wife and they were enjoying a quiet evening after tucking their children into bed. She walked back to him, setting a glass of milk on the counter for herself and handing another to him. He took it, smiling at her, still lost in his fantasy.

"Keith? Did you hear me?" she asked, breaking the spell.

The handsome space explorer blushed, quickly looking down at the plate of cookies. He picked up another and said, "These are just so good..." while thinking _'What's wrong with me?'_

"Why, thank you." The lovely blonde began, pleased with his reaction to her cookies, never suspecting what he'd really been thinking. "So, what brought you in here tonight?"

"Actually, I was looking for Nanny," he answered. "Do you know where she is?"

"No, I don't," she said, a little surprised at the disappointment she felt as she realized that some part of her heart had been hoping he'd been looking for her. She didn't understand the mix of emotions that had recently begun to run amok within her every time Keith was near, but decided that now wasn't the time to explore them. "Is there anything that I can do?"

The dashing Captain regarded her momentarily. "Actually, maybe you can," he began, thinking that if they had the Princess on their side, maybe Nanny wouldn't be so hard to win over. "The guys were talking about Christmas, and getting a tree-"

"Christmas?" she said, cutting him off. "That's a very important Terran holiday, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I see you've been brushing up on our history." His eyes reflected the pleasure he felt, knowing she'd been studying his culture.

She blushed with happiness and gave him a shy smile when she heard the warmth in his tone and saw the twinkle in his eyes. "Hmm... Why don't you tell me some more about Christmas, and a tree?" she began, looking at him for confirmation. At his nod, she continued, "And I'll see what I can do to help."

"That sounds fair to me."

She picked up the plate of cookies and her glass, moving them to the nearby table, and settled in. Keith followed suit, and they spent half the night talking about Christmas and all the wonderful traditions it entails.

8888888888888888

The Princess had gone to her Nanny, explaining the situation and asking if they could have some decorations and a special dinner as a Christmas celebration for the boys. It really didn't take much convincing for the Royal Governess to agree. So, together, they had all begun searching through the trunks and boxes filled with decorations, ribbons, banners, bows and other assorted ornaments that had been saved from the many parties and balls that the castle had once seen.

As they hunted they found many beautiful things to use, not only as decorations, but also as ornaments for the tree. It took Allura, the Voltron Force and several maids three days to sort through all the treasures. When they finally finished, they gathered everything up and transported it to the rec room.

"Now all we need is a tree." Hunk observed, his soft eyes twinkling excitedly at the approaching merriment.

"Hey! Why don't we all go together to look for one?" Pidge asked excitedly. He hadn't been born on Terra but, while attending the Space Academy, had begun to look forward to the holiday each year.

"Yeah," Lance agreed, a huge smile spreading over his handsome features. "Like when we were kids and the family would all go together."

"Great idea," Keith said as he looked around at his friends. "Why don't we go first thing tomorrow morning?"

Sven nodded, a warm look crossing his face. "That's perfect. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve."

"Then it's decided," the Captain announced, "tomorrow, we find a tree."

Allura, who had watched the exchange with a deep emotion building within her heart, cleared her throat and hesitantly asked, "May I come along too?" She didn't want to intrude on their family-like venture, but she really wanted to be included.

They all looked at her for a moment before breaking into laughter as they exchanged amused looks. "Of course you can come," Keith said, smiling widely at her.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," The Big Guy added.

Her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked at the men surrounding her. They were all smiling and nodding their agreement, which filled her heart to its fullest. She honestly didn't think she could feel any happier, but what Lance said next made her heart overflow with joy.

"You're part of our family, too, Princess."

8888888888888888

They all stood back, admiring their Christmas tree. It was at least eight feet tall and they had spent most of the afternoon decorating it, not only with the treasures they had found, but also with the simple decorations that Nanny and the maids had made. Amongst the bows and glittering ornaments there were strings of popcorn and gingerbread men. It was perfect.

"Oh! How beautiful!" Nanny cried out as she and Coran walked through the door.

"Indeed, it is," the Royal Advisor agreed.

"And it was so much fun!" The Arussian monarch exclaimed. "You know, Keith was telling me the history of Christmas."

"Really?" Coran asked, intrigued. Other cultures and their traditions had always fascinated him, but since the arrival of the five young men from the Galaxy Alliance, Terran culture had become one of his favorites.

"Yes," Allura said, retelling the story of Christmas.

"No wonder it is such an important holiday to you boys," Nanny responded as Coran stood nodding his agreement.

The boys all smiled their agreement.

"It reminds us to love one another," Pidge said, his young heart full of warmth for the people who had become his family.

"And even the smallest acts of kindness are of great importance," Sven added, giving Nanny a warm smile, sending his silent thanks.

"That we should try to find peaceful ways to resolve our differences," Hunk affirmed, the words meaning all the more coming from a man who by all means could physically settle any disagreement.

"And to give to those who are less fortunate than we are," As Lance spoke, they all thought of the many times when, instead of getting a little R and R, these young men had worked to rebuild towns, taken medical supplies and food to those without and spent countless hours playing with the orphans.

"That we should be thankful for the many blessings we all have, yet forget to see everyday. It's a time to remind us that a New Year is upon us and we should try to carry all the things Christmas really means into it. To practice our 'holiday manners' throughout the year," Keith finished and the words hung in the room, filling it with a heartfelt pride.

They all stood in silence, thinking about their lives and the meaning of their words. The wisdom that far outweighed their years. These young boys had earned a new respect from all three Arussians, today.

Finally, a teary-eyed Nanny excused herself, saying that dinner would be ready shortly and they all took their leave.

8888888888888888

After dinner, everyone had gone off in their own directions. They all had last minute things that they wanted to finish before morning. Keith was sitting on his bed, looking at a pair of diamond earrings. He didn't know if he should give them to the Princess. The last time he had been on Terra, about a month ago, he had seen them and impulsively bought them for her. But when he was on his way back to Arus, he kept thinking of how inappropriate a gift they'd make.

Suddenly his door opened and the pilot of the Red Lion appeared.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Keith asked in irritation as he attempted to hide the earrings.

"Sorry. You shoulda locked the door," Lance said, undeterred. "What'cha got there?"

"Nothing. Did anyone get the Princess a gift?"

"Yeah, we all did. Why? Did you forget about her?"

"What did everyone get for her?" Keith asked, ignoring his surrogate brother's question.

"Well, I got her a snow globe with a music box attached to it. Pidge got her a pin. Sven got her a book of poetry. And Hunk got her a box of candy. Go figure. So, what'd you get for her?"

The pilot of the Black Lion shook his head.

"I'm gonna see it tomorrow. What's the big deal?"

"Fine," Keith said, sighing in resignation and holding out the little box.

Lance popped open the box and, after a momentary look of shock, grinned. "Wooo-hooo! Diamonds. Boy, Keith, you must **REALLY** like her."

Keith glared at Lance, which only egged him on.

"Maybe you more than like her? Huh, Keith?" Lance was grinning from ear to ear. "Keith has a thing for the Princess..." he sang teasingly.

"Shut up, Lance." Keith ground out as he stood up, grabbed the earrings and gave his annoying brother a shove out the door.

"Hey! I was just..." Lance began, but Keith closed and locked the door in his face. At first, Lance's grin began to fade, but as he stood there, realization struck.

_'He really does have a thing for her.'_

And his smile grew wider.

8888888888888888

The next morning, after breakfast, they all gathered around the huge tree. They took turns opening presents; everyone touched at the thought and love that the others had put into picking out the gifts.

About mid-way through Allura rose, saying, "I was going to wait until the end, but I just have to give these to you now." She handed each of them a small box of the same size and shape.

As they opened their gifts, they were all touched at what they found within.

"Yours belonged to my Father, Keith. I had a matching one made for each of the rest you."

Each had received a golden ring with a lion's head carved into it. Each had a stone set into the eye. Keith's was an onyx. Lance's was a ruby. Sven's was a sapphire. Pidge's was an emerald. Hunk's was a citrine.

"The stone's represent your Lions," she said, uncertainty filling her voice.

"Princess, I don't know what to say," Sven said, with wonderment in his voice. "Thank you."

"Yeah, wow! Thanks, Princess!" Pidge jumped up and pulled her into a hug. Hunk and Lance repeated those sentiments and, joined by Sven, they followed Pidge's example, getting up and hugging her tightly.

Finally, Keith looked up from the ring and found her soft blue eyes. "This is the most thoughtful gift I've ever received." There were tears in his warm brown eyes as he crossed the room and embraced her.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear, his voice thick with emotion. He placed a small box in her hand. "This is for you."

She smiled up at him tentatively before opening it. "Oh! They're beautiful, Keith!" She threw her arms around his neck, hoping to hide her tears, "Thank you! I'm going to put them on right now."

As she did, Keith kept his back to his friends, whom he knew were going to give him a hard time over this.

"Look," she said to the others, turning her head from side to side so they could see the earrings. The guys exchanged amused looks.

"Are those real diamonds, Keith?" Lance finally asked triumphantly.

"Yes, they are," Keith said, giving them all a look of warning over Allura's head.

"I always thought you gave diamonds to a girl when you were in... ow!" Hunk began, but was silenced by a jab in the ribs by Sven.

"When you were in what, Hunk?" the Princess asked innocently.

"When you see them as more than a friend," Lance said, smirking. But as he caught the black look Keith was throwing him, his smirk began to fade.

"More than a friend?" she asked, her eyes filled with questions as she turned to the man beside her.

Keith's mind froze. _'**Do** I think of her as more than a friend?'_ he asked himself and from somewhere his mind answered, _'Of course you do. You're in love with her.'_ He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Like family. That's what Lance was trying to say. Weren't you Lance?" Sven said, coming to Keith's rescue.

"Yeah, like family," Lance said, fearing his Commander's wrath.

"Oh, Keith!" Allura said, throwing her arms around him again. "That means so much to me." She began to cry, everyone assuming they were tears of joy. In part they were and in part they were from a sadness she couldn't explain.

For a brief moment Allura had thought she saw a very un-family like love reflected in those depthless brown eyes. But she couldn't figure out why it made her so sad to think that Keith saw her only as family. _'It's not like I'm in love with him.'_ she told herself.

It only took a moment before her heart responded, _'You're not?'_

End


End file.
